


Unto Dust

by keniann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keniann/pseuds/keniann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was their baby and Laura was his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Teen Wolf fandom, and the first fanfiction I've written in YEARS. Please be gentle. I take full responsibilities for all the errors in this, I fiddled around with the tenses a lot. 
> 
> I plan to take this story up through Laura's death, focusing on the Hale family. This is all just my headcanon that I put down on paper. I hope you enjoy reading as I enjoyed writing. 
> 
> I own nothing, all Teen Wolf characters belong to Jeff Davis and Co. (I did however, come up with names for the members of the Hale family because they haven't been introduced yet. I will change them if we ever discover their names.) 
> 
> I'm also really sorry for all the times the word "perfect," is used.

When Derek was little, he idolized his big sister. He did anything to get her attention. He let her dress him up in her clothes, clip bows in his hair and cover his cheeks with the pink powder left in the edges of the old blush compact her mother let her keep in the dress up box. 

Derek never realized how Laura idolized him back, or that he never needed to work too hard for her attention. He always had it.

Laura was fascinated by Derek from the second he was born and even before. She spent the majority of Rebecca’s pregnancy with her blanket balled up underneath her shirt. She was helping, she told her elated parents. 

Rebecca had been so nervous to tell Laura that she was pregnant. The three of them, Laura, Rebecca and Daniel, had spent the last two years living as a perfect little family. Rebecca felt guilty bringing in another member, without Laura’s permission, because that was just selfish, wasn’t it? Laura had everything she needed and both of her parents’ undivided attention. But she was just so lovely and perfect that Rebecca and Daniel couldn’t not try to make someone that perfect again. 

Rebecca had never even wanted kids, at first. Before Daniel she was content growing old with a bunch of cats.  
They had been dating for three months and were trying to keep it casual despite the fierce way she missed him when he wasn’t around, when she joked about dying alone as the crazy cat lady. They were curled up on the floor in front of the TV because Daniel liked to get close to the screen to watch movies and she just wanted to be close to him. He smiled at her, just a slight upturn of his mouth like he knew something she didn’t. “You seem like more of a dog person to me.”  
So when they married he reminded her that he was always right and she should always believe everything he said. (He actually reminded her of that a lot.) During their pep talk before they told Laura about the baby, he reminded her of his perpetual correctness again. 

“You can do this, Mama,” he promised her and put his hand on her stomach. She always thought it was creepy when parents called each other Mama or Daddy or anything like that but it melted her when Daniel said it. 

They sat Laura down in the TV room, in the middle of the couch, her little body sandwiched between the two cushions and they both crouched on the floor in front of her. Rebecca had a harder time, her seemingly ever growing tummy a physical obstacle as well as being the one uncooperative party in this deceit. She never wanted to tell Laura about the baby, about the other little person who was going to come in and—never steal Mommy and Daddy’s love but—borrow Mommy and Daddy’s attention at times. If she could have thought of a way to hide her stomach for the whole nine months, Rebecca would have been happy with the idea of telling Laura when they brought the baby home from the hospital. 

But soon the bump underneath her clothes was going to be impossible to hide, and because they had made a perfect child, she knew Laura would be observant enough and curious enough and smart enough to ask. 

“Laura, honey,” Daniel began once he got down to eye level with his daughter. “Mommy and I need to tell you something.” 

Laura smiled at them both, looking back and forth with her owlishly large green eyes and kicked her feet that didn’t quite reach the edge of the couch excitedly. She was small for her age, and her hair was light brown and glowed golden in the sunlight. “Okay!” Even Laura’s voice was perfect, Rebecca thought with a flutter of her heart. Her voice sounded like bells and soft, sincere laughter. 

“You are going to be a big sister pretty soon.” Rebecca said it with all the excitement they had rehearsed. (“Becks, if you say it like she’s getting a present, she’s going to think she’s getting a present. Oh, c’mon, please stop crying. She’s going to be excited, alright? She’s going to love being a big sister. I promise you.”) 

Laura’s eyes lit up and her smile grew even bigger. She wiggled in her spot on the couch like her little body was too excited to figure out how to celebrate. 

“You see how Mommy’s tummy has gotten a little bigger?” Daniel reached over and lifted Rebecca’s shirt, curved his warm hand over the stretched skin. Rebecca could smell the cocoa butter she’d been using for months now, trying to avoid stretch marks. “There is a baby in there, growing.” Rebecca caught Daniel’s eyes and they both smiled. She moved her hand to cover his on her stomach. “Three months from now, you’re going to have a baby brother or sister.” 

Rebecca’s friends had warned her that Laura was so young she probably wouldn’t even understand. There was no way Laura would get upset over the idea because she wouldn’t understand that having a little sibling would mean everything was going to change. 

There was that relief. 

But there was also the fact that she wouldn’t be happy. If she didn’t understand then she wouldn’t be excited that her Mommy and Daddy loved her so much that they had to try to make another perfect child. Not only because they wanted another child, but because Laura deserved to get to know someone that perfect too. She wouldn’t be happy to know that soon, she was going to meet her best friend. 

She won’t be happy with you, Rebecca’s friends admitted when she expressed her fears, but at least she won’t be upset either. 

But Daniel had assured her that Laura would understand. 

And from the moment they told her, for the rest of the pregnancy, Laura stuffed her blue blanket—bluey—under her shirt at least once a day to help Mommy carry the baby. She asked to read, “So You’re Going to Be a Big Sister,” and other big sister books every night and she helped decorate the nursery and even brought some toys from her own room to fill up the toy chest Daniel had built for the new baby. 

When the baby came—“Laura, this is your baby brother. Derek.”—he opened his eyes when Laura leaned over to get a closer look. He blinked at her, long and slow and Laura smiled at him. 

“Hi, baby,” she whispered and stroked his cheek. “Love you, baby.” Rebecca looked across the room at her husband, unshed tears shining in her blue eyes. Daniel was smiling wider than she had ever seen and he turned his head to wipe his eyes against his shoulder as he videotaped the three most perfect people he had ever seen. 

He looked at his wife and she mouthed, “I love you,” and looked at the empty spot beside her. He set the camera down on a table, still recording and pointed at the bed and cuddled up against his wife. He pulled Laura into his lap and Rebecca rested her head on his shoulder, still cradling the new baby. 

“I love you,” he said to the room aloud. 

At that moment he really and truly thought he could love everyone. No one as much as his small, perfect family, but everyone a little bit. In that moment he felt so happy and in love and full, that he wanted to share it with everyone. He wanted everyone in the world to feel a little fraction of what he was feeling because if they could, the world would be perfect and he wanted to raise his children and grow old with his wife in a place like that. 

“I love you, baby,” he said to Derek, stroking the baby’s mostly bald head, and the light dusting of dark hair felt like velvet against his finger. “I love you, Mama,” he said to Rebecca and kissed her forehead, her left cheek pressed against his shoulder, the cotton of his tee shirt separating his skin from her skin. “I love you, Sister,” he whispered to Laura, who was still staring at the baby. 

Laura called Derek, ‘baby’ for two days before she got used to the word ‘Derek’ on her tongue. But her parents never stopped calling him that. It took Derek four years to say Laura right, without trying to turn the “R” to a “W,” and so he just called her Sis, Sissy, Sister. 

Derek was their Baby, and Laura was his Sister.


	2. Anecdote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stood there silently knowing that if she was smart, she would run away screaming because clearly, she had fallen in love with crazy person. But she had fallen in love with him. And she wasn’t the kind of person who could just walk away from that, even if it might save her.

Daniel told her about the whole werewolf thing a year into their relationship. 

“Do you believe in ghosts?” Daniel asked her randomly one night while he stood in front of the stove, stirring a pot of chili. She hadn’t officially moved into his apartment yet but everything in her apartment was covered with dust and she’d stopped paying her electrical bill two months ago. 

Rebecca was sitting on the counter, picking kidney beans out of the pot and popping them into her mouth. “I’m pretty convinced my grandma’s house was haunted by her second husband, but I’m also pretty sure she killed him.” She smiled, big and cheesey like, I am so funny love me. 

Daniel stared at the chili and that made her heart sink a little because Daniel could make his “Hale Family’s Best Chili in the Land,” chili with his eyes closed. It was the only thing he could cook, but it was her favorite meal and they’d declared every Wednesday Chili Wednesday and they’d buy a six pack and rent a crappy action movie and eat until they were bloated and tired and they pretty much always fell asleep on the floor in front of the TV and even though they woke up stiff they always woke up intertwined and happy. 

Rebecca rubbed at his leg with the side of her foot, tried to wiggle her toes under his shirt, against his warm olive skin. 

“Do you believe in the supernatural?” 

“What like bigfoot?” She worked her foot underneath the fabric of his white tee shirt and ran her foot up his stomach, slow and teasing. “Watching you cook makes me so hot,” she whispered because talking overtly dirty always made Daniel laugh. 

He smiled, small and crooked like he hadn’t meant to. Daniel grabbed the bottle of cumin from the pile of spices he’d arranged along the back of the stove and sprinkled an unmeasured but precise amount into the pot. 

“No, more like… shape shifters.” 

“Shape shifters?” Rebecca dropped her foot and slid off the counter. She stood behind Daniel and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressed her face into the dip between his shoulder blades and he smelled like his cologne and dryer sheets and ground beef and she thought if my future had a smell it would be this. 

“Werewolves,” he clarified and turned off the stove. 

“Werewolves?” She parroted again. 

He turned around and she let her arms fall away so they could face each other. 

His eyes flashed a bright, vibrant blue. 

“Werewolf,” he said, pointing to himself. 

When they got engaged, his best friend Paul asked them to tell him the story of how Rebecca found out the truth. He figured it would be a good thing to mention in his best man speech. A funny anecdote of their life together. 

Daniel had admitted he didn’t even remember the exact way she had reacted and found that a testament to how well she had taken it. 

But Rebecca remembered feeling that, for a moment, her world was crashing in on her. 

She stood there silently knowing that if she was smart, she would run away screaming because clearly, she had fallen in love with crazy person.

But she had fallen in love with him. And she wasn’t the kind of person who could just walk away from that, even if it might save her. 

“Becks,” Daniel whispered his annoying nickname for her that usually pissed her off. “Talk to me. I can… any questions you have—Jesus I’ve never told anyone before and I—I would never hurt you, you know that right? That’s why you have to know who I am, what you could be getting into.” 

“A werewolf?” She was staring at a grayish spot on the wall. 

“I know this is a lot to take in and I—I will tell you anything. I’ll tell you everything. I just… you needed to know because I love you and I want to be with you forever but this is who I am and I—“ 

She had never heard him string so many words together and suddenly she was laughing and she grabbed his face in her hands and he stopped and looked at her and his green eyes were wet and his brows were furrowed and he looked so pathetic the only thing she could think to do was kiss him. 

They’d figure out the rest later. He had said forever, after all. They had plenty of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Thanks to everyone who has given this little story the time of day. I love you for it. Here is just a little snip so I don't get too rusty. I'm working on more, promise.


End file.
